son of a theif part 2
by invaderbutterfree
Summary: i don't own yu-gi-oh. sequal to son of a theif. rated k to be safe. bakura has taken Ryou away but the police are searching fot the boy. can bakura protect him if he's found? NOT yoai. father son thing.
1. Chapter 1

Invader butterfree- hurray! The seagull is here!  
Ryou -Don't you mean sequel.  
Invader butterfree -that to. There is a seagull over there though.  
Ryou- that's Bakura.  
Invader butterfree- really? His hairs so white and shiny i thought he was a seagull. Oh well. Anyway lets start this!  
Bakura- are you on crack?  
Invader butterfree- even better. I'm on coffee. Now do the disclaimer before i hire someone to do it for you.  
Bakura- invader butterfree doesn't own a thing. She never will thank Ra.  
Invader butterfree- ok. Chapter one.  
Chapter one (or if you read son of a thief you can call this chapter eight)  
Ryou woke up in a dark room. At first he hadn't the slightest clue as to what was going on but quickly came to his senses. Looking around he spotted a musty window with a sliver of moonlight shining through it. He couldn't quiet recall what had happened or how he gotten there. Was he alone? Why had Bakura left him? Just then a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"Hikari?"It said "Are you ok?".

Ryou turned with a grin on his pale face and ran over to his guardian. He hugged him causing Bakura to smile and pat his back.

"Bakura-san you didn't leave me!"He said in obvious joy.

Then his face turned to a look of confusion as he pulled away.

"Where are we?"He said "What happened?".

Bakura smiled fondly at his son and kneeled down to talk to him.

"I took you away from that place of abandonment. Your 'father' was going to ship you to a asylum. Don't worry hikari. Your safe."He said gently.

"You didn't kill him did you?"Ryou asked suddenly.

"No."Bakura was taken aback by this question "I knocked him out and took you away.".

"Good."Ryou hugged him again "It's wrong to kill people. No matter who they are or what they did.".

"Hai."Bakura said.

Ryou yawned. He suddenly noticed that he was weary and tired. Bakura looked sheepish.

"When i took over, i must have tired your body out running as far as i did. Rest light. You need it."Bakura said.

Ryou nodded yawning before his eyelids heavily slipped down over his eyes. Bakura caught his unconscious form before it fell onto the floor in a jolt that would have woken him again. He laid him down gently covering him in a blanket he found.  
"Goodnight son."He said.  
Line break-  
Mr. Bakura was frantically exclaiming to the police what had happened.

"I was just about to take him to be tested for MPD."He said "I know he has it because he turned on me and knocked me out. When i woke up he was gone.".

"Com down sir. Is there anyplace he may have gone?"The police sighed.

He couldn't get the hysteric man to com down sense they had responded to the call that morning. He was frantic and stuttered as he answered.

"N-no. He didn't have any friends i had knowledge of. No close family either."He said.

The police sighed and noted this in the notebook he carried.

"We'll do the best to find him. Don't panic."He said.

"Watch out for his other personality."Mr. Bakura warned.

The policeman sighed and trundled off to his police car.

Line break-

When Ryou woke again it was barley daylight. He sat up in bed and glanced out the window. There was a small pond outside and beyond that a wide expanse of grassy fields. He saw small houses dotting the landscape along it and what appeared to be a school in the distance. A sudden thought struck him. What if the police were looking for him? What if they caught him?

"Don't worry hikari. They won't get you."Bakura's voice said in his mind.

"Bakura?"He asked "What will we do now?".

"Don't worry. I have a plan to keep you safe."Bakura said.

Ryou stood crossing the shack to look out the opposite window. A vast expanse of woodlands was layed out there just on the edge of a grassy field. Ryou stepped toward the door and grasped the handle. That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Bakura standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?"He asked.

Bakura looked as if he was debating to let answer or not. Finally he spoke.

"It's not safe for you out there."He said.

"Please Bakura!"Ryou pleaded "Just for a little while? I promise i'll stay by the cabin.".

Reluctantly Bakura nodded but as Ryou turned he grabbed his arm.

"It's getting dark. Two hours."He said.

Ryou nodded and scurried off to explore the field. Bakura watched his son in amusement as he ran about and tried to get all his exploring done before bed. The young pale boy raced about tripping and jumping over small potholes in the ground as fast as he could. Bakura was fairly certain Ryou would be ok a moment unsupervised so he went over to unpack a small haversack of food he had taken from the boys home for him before he fled. Setting it on a old stool he found,he walked back over to the window. No sign of his son. He waited a moment to see if he had gone around the side of the shack but Ryou didn't come back to the field. Quickly rushing out of the shack, Bakura raced around the field scanning it as he went.

"Hikari!"He called "Hikari!".

No answer. Desperately Bakura reached out with the mind link and found Ryou was unconscious. He sensed no pain but that didn't mean anything to the panicky yami.

"Ryo-"Bakura spotted him a few feet away.

He was at the child's side in a instant looking him over for injuries. When he found none, he checked Ryou's pulse and sighed in exasperation and relief. Ryou was fast asleep.

"He must have warn himself out with all that running around he did."Bakura gently picked up his charge.

He carried Ryou inside and lay him down on his bed as the sun went down. Positioning the stool near him encase he woke again and was hungry, Bakura putted his hikari's white hair down and whispered

"Goodnight hikari.".  
End of chapter one.  
I own nothing. Sorry it was short future chapters will be longer. Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Invader butterfree- chapter two!  
Bakura- Don't you mean chapter nine?  
Invader butterfree- exclaim the rules somebody!  
Ryou- i can't i'm to busy right now.  
Bakura- with what!  
Invader butterfree- ok then...let's see...Rex raptor do the disclaimer.  
Rex- invader butterfree owns nothing!  
Invader butterfree- that doesn't exclaim the rules but that's takes care of the disclaimer.  
Weevil- this is a sequel baka! The chapter sequence starts over.  
Invader butterfree- arigato Weevil but you can't treat Bakura like that. It's Ryou's job.  
Bakura- may i?  
Invader butterfree- Nods.  
Bakura- grins evilly and ties up weevil.  
Start.  
When Bakura came back to his senses the first thing he noticed was Ryou was gone. The musty abandon cabin was empty. Panicking, he opened the mind link and sighed in relief. The boy was just playing out in the field before daybreak. Bakura fought against the urge to be mad at him reasoning that Ryou just wonted to play before the village over the fields woke and spotted him from afar. That would ensure he would get caught. Looking out the window he saw him dashing about and smiling. He watched him for a while before he sensed something. He turned his head to see a big brown creature he hadn't seen before trundling toward Ryou. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew it was a danger when he saw the angry black orbs that were it's eyes. Ryou continued running oblivious to the apparent danger. He opened the mind link to speak, afraid that the creature might be alerted by the sound of his shouts.

"Ryou turned around slowly."He said.

The boys joyous mood turned to one of panic as he spotted the animal.

"I'm assuming by the waves of fear coming through the mind link that that's not a friendly animal."Bakura said "Don't move. I'll be right there.".

"B-Bear!"Ryou fell down and huddled in the tall grass.

The big grizzly shot a venomous look at him and honed in. Bakura was racing up the Ryou as the deadly animal attacked. Ryou struggled backward in the grass as the grizzly raised itself onto it's hind legs. He braced himself as it raised a massive paw up ready to bring it down on the scared nine year old. Strong hands rapped themselves around Ryou's arms and he found himself being hoisted upward into Bakura's arms. The paw came down but the boy was out of harms way. Bakura ran as fast as he could hugging the child to his chest.

"The cabin can't be safe. That creature would bash right through it."He thought.

Ryou was clinging to the former tomb robbers shirt for dear life and had his eye's screwed shut. Ahead there was a tree with low hanging branches. Bakura ran faster to reach it and thrust his son into the tree.

"Go!"He shouted at the stunned child.

He glanced behind him briefly to see the bear approaching quickly. He turned back to see Ryou still sitting there paralyzed by the upcoming threat. He gave him a push and shouted again.

"Go! Climb up! Hurry you don't have much time hikari!"He said.

Ryou snapped out of it and pushed himself up the tree. Bakura faced the bear,eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure if this 'bear' creature could climb the tree but he wasn't taking any chances. He wouldn't let it hurt Ryou. Ryou looked down from his perch a few branches above the ground. His face contorted in fear and he hugged the branch closing his eyes.

"What are you doing!"Bakura said frantic now "Your hardly above the ground! Climb Hikari climb! That bear could reach up and kill you if he got past me.".

Ryou tried again to climb higher but his nerve failed him.

"It's not that high up i promise."Bakura said trying a gentler approach though it felt foreign to do so.

"O-OK."Ryou's shaky voice sounded over mind link.

He climbed upward, not looking down trying to reach the top. Bakura turned back to face his foe. The bear towered over him, it's massive paws raised. He shielded himself as it brought it's paw down...right through his ghostly form. With a start, Bakura realized he couldn't be affected. He smirked as he stood up to the bear. The animal took another few sweeps at him but he took them full on, uncaring that the bear wasn't dealing any damage. That is until he suddenly fell very weak.

"Delayed reaction...!"Was his strained thought as he took a new prospective of the situation.

Ryou had reached the very top of the tall tree and stared down at the small dots that were Bakura and the bear. He felt dizzy as he gazed at the nauseating panoramic view his position gave him. A sudden weakness flowed over him. He gripped the branch tighter as he felt himself slipping. Bakura was on his knees now as the bear struck yet again. He tried standing to no avail. Ryou spotted a third small figure in the feild below.

"Help!"He yelled "Help!".

The figure appeared to be running closer and a loud gunshot rang out through the field. The bear fell a tranquilizer in it's side. The figure below looked as if he was searching for someone. A weak voice came from the back of Ryou's mind.

"It's a soldier. Don't speak hikari. Hide or he might take you away.".

Ryou replied yes and slid around the tree to hide behind the trunk. Bakura growled up to the man. He was standing between Ryou and this horrible palace guard. He wasn't going to let his hikari get hurt. Slowly he stood. His advantage was the man couldn't see him. He swung out and caught him in the side. The man looked around wildly and took off across the field. When he was gone, all strength left Bakura. His legs trembled as he clasped on his knees. Ryou was already climbing down in panic as he stared at Bakura. He could sense the fatigue and pain sweeping his guardian. Bakura fell on his face in the dirt as Ryou ran up to him.

"Otosan!"He cried out shaking him "Otosan!".

Bakura was to weak to register what was going on. He glanced up at Ryou with half closed eyes. For a moment, a image flashed across his mind. A small white haired boy like Ryou standing in a burned house. He was crying and surrounded by fires, a burnt village and carnage. As Bakura's eyes snapped shut, he heard the boy cry out in anguish at the loss. Ryou watched as Bakura faded away.

"Otosan!"He said.

He knew Bakura wasn't dead because he could sense him. He was just unconscious. Deciding to play it safe, he headed back to the cabin. As he entered a vision assaulted his mind. Fire, destruction and death. He was standing in the middle of it. A destroyed village. His destroyed home. No. This couldn't be his. He didn't remember it. He looked at himself in a pool of what he hopped was just water. He looked the same except for his spikey hair and different close. His eyes were still chocolate brown. A second image of a similar boy with red eyes appeared next to his reflection. He gasped. The boy closed his eyes and shook his head sadly at the destruction.

"What's going on?"Ryou asked in a shaky voice "Who are you? Where am i?".

The strange child's eyes met his as he spoke three words.

"I am you.".

That was all Ryou saw before he was ripped from the image to realize it was now past noon. He was covered in cold sweat. What did he mean? Who was he? He ran his hand through his now damp white bangs. Entering the cabin the whole way, he lay down on his makeshift bed and though about it more. When he replayed the whole bear incident in his mind one thought stood out.

"What am i going to do now that the police know i'm here?".  
End.  
Sorry it took so long to update. Summer is next week after exams so this should be updated more. Enjoy! Please read and review!


End file.
